


At the Gym

by Neliore



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: ASoIaF Kink Meme, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gym, M/M, reading smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 01:24:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1285984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neliore/pseuds/Neliore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Satin reads some smut in the gym.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the Gym

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the following prompt on asoiafkinkmeme:  
> The characters of ASoIaF discover shipping, and this meme in particular. Some are horrified, some are amused... and some just love it. The more characters, the better!
> 
> I did Jon and Satin (surprise, surprise)

Satin could feel the flush creeping up his throat and something was pulling the sides of his face into a wicked grin. He couldn't control it. He felt really stupid. So he turned off the screen on his smartphone and forced himself to leave it alone and concentrate on pedalling instead. He looked around him, but everyone seemed to be focused on doing their own exercise and he felt relieved to see that. It was a busy time in the gym and so many people were everywhere around him and he could see Jon at one of the weight machines across the room. He looked so good, his muscles flexing, the look of complete dedication on his face, his mouth slightly open and Satin inadvertently sighed.

He quickly gave his surroundings another glance and turned the phone screen back on. It was so bloody tempting. He _had to_ continue reading. Satin was never really crazy about gym, but he liked to accompany Jon to his exercise few times a week. He was happy to spend some time on the treadmill or a stationary bike, as he was never really into the heavy weight stuff, but the first time he and Jon went to the gym together he found out he just had to occupy himself with something, distraction of some sort, a book, or a game on his phone, or anything, because looking at Jon stretching and bending and sweating made him hard as hell. And that is why _this_ seemed like a good idea at first. He discovered it by accident. He wasn't even sure what term exactly he googled. But, boy, was he happy now that he found it! Pages and pages of delightfully naughty stories people were writing about him and Jon.

He was surprised at first, but that was soon replaced by curiosity, then giddiness, and then a hard-on. And he couldn't stop reading. It was fucking unputdownable. And dirty. Satin loved it. So he went on reading. And he _giggled_. Some people looked at him, a guy on a step-machine and a girl on a bike next to his. He gave her a quick smile of apology, and she gave him a wink. _Fantastic,_ Satin thought, _now she will think I want to flirt._ So he quickly lowered his gaze and continued reading. This one story was particularly hot and he felt his cock growing some more in his pants. He looked at Jon again across the room, on a different machine now, and this time Jon caught his gaze and gave him a smile. He really seemed to appreciate that Satin was coming here just because of him.

As Jon went back to his exercise Satin went back to his reading. He couldn't believe how people could come up with all these ideas, it was just so wicked. _How can they know this? How can they know about all the games we play?_ But he didn't really care, he just wanted to read more. This time he caught himself before he could giggle out loud, but his hand raced up and he started fanning himself with it, hissing and biting his lips, only noticing what he was doing when it was already too late and more people were looking at him. _Stop it! This is a gym. It is perfectly normal for people to be flushed and short of breath. No one is fanning themselves though, so stop it!_ But as he was putting his hands back down on the bike handles his trembling fingers brushed the edge of his phone clumsily and it fell down. It fell fucking down. With a loud bang. More heads turned his way.

''Here, love, you dropped it.'' A big guy told him and gave him his phone back, and a wink.

Satin mumbled his thanks wondering if Jon saw that. And sure enough, Jon was soon approaching him, the look in his eyes curious and amused. He placed his hand on Satin's thigh and asked:

''What you doing, bad boy? Sexting?''

''Sexting?! What? No! Umm, no, no, I was, ummm, just... reading something.''

''Yeah?'' Jon asked, ''Who you're sexting? Is it Renly?''

''I wasn't sexting, Jon. It's just some stupid story I found online.''

Jon leaned his head closer to Satin, his breath now hot on Satin's neck:

''Hmmm, a story? Well, you'll have to tell it to me later, cause it sure seems like a good one.'' And then he looked at the bulge in Satin's gym pants. ''A really good one.''

He gave Satin's butt a slight affectionate pat and left.

Satin didn't dare go back to his reading, he really wasn't in the mood to make a fool of himself. His selected exercise program was about to end, but he decided to do another twenty minutes, he could not really get up now, not with this monstrous erection anyway. So he stayed on the bike, focusing on his pedalling, trying to forget about all the dirty things he read and all the dirty things he could still be reading, and that was about all it took. His resolve melted within seconds and he reached for his phone again. _I still have 20 more minutes,_ he thought, _I will just finish this one story, and still have plenty of time to calm down._

He thought that merely a minute passed when the bike beeped to tell him this twenty minutes' program was now over too. Then he also noticed how his thighs were aching from all the pedalling. But his cock was still rock hard, and the story was not over yet (ok, it was, but he was in the middle of rereading what were now his favourite sentences) so he decided to do another twenty minutes.

Satin saw Jon approaching again.

''You know you've been there for 40 minutes already?''

''Yeah, but...ahmmm, I... I'll go for another round, I feel really hyped.''

''I bet you do.'' Jon chuckled. ''But remember what happened last time you pushed yourself too hard.''

''Jon, that was ages ago, my muscles are now used to this.'' Satin lied.

''Ok, but don't whine like a baby when you discover your legs can't carry you and you do that bambi-on-ice thing again.''

''I'll have you to carry me if that happens.'' Satin smiled.

''You'll have me to kick your ass, and Renly's, for sexting in a gym.'' Jon promised.

''I am NOT sexting, Jon''

''Well, whatever it is that you're doing, we'll have a _serious_ conversation about it when we get home.'' Jon grinned, ''I can always tell when you've been bad. And I love it.'' He gave Satin a kiss, a wet and warm thing that pumped his heart rate up even higher, and headed towards the showers.

Satin was left with his reading material, twenty more minutes to go and a raging erection. He couldn't wait to get home.


End file.
